


Anniversary

by Narya_Flame



Series: Second Chance [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fourth Age, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rohan, Short One Shot, You probably need to be familiar with the main story first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: Second Chance storyverse.  Aiken fears a shadow from his wife's past.





	Anniversary

“Dear one?”  
  
Beomia shifted in her cocoon of covers and turned to her husband, who lay beside her. “What is it?”  
  
Aiken sighed. “You were far away. I’m sorry to bring you back.” In the darkness she heard him swallow. “It’s today, isn’t it?”  
  
She nodded.   
  
“How long now since he died?”  
  
“Five years.”  
  
He exhaled slowly. “You will never be entirely mine, will you, my love?”  
  
“No.” She reached out and took his hand, smiling. “No. But only because I am not an object to be possessed. Now go to sleep, you great lummox.”  
  
“Yes, love.” A pause. “Goodnight.”


End file.
